Under the Sea
by Arya Gray
Summary: Prince Kurt lives under the sea, but longs for the human world. When he meets a human, his life will change.  Obviously based on Walt Disney's "The Little Mermaid".


Burt, the king of the Sea, was comfortable in his seat, as the show was about to begin.

It was going to be the first one for his son, Prince Kurt. The young prince loved singing and he had a beautiful voice.

Schuebastian, the crab, was the music teacher and he had formed a club of talented young sirens and tritons who wanted to perform.

He arrived at the centre of the stage and started speaking "Good evening and thank you for being here. I think it's important that all of you know that the kids put a lot of effort in this journey we took together. I hope you're going to love the show as much as I do. It's been a great journey. Enjoy!" He did like talking about journeys, though.

The music began and, one by one, the club members made their appearance.

"We are the members of Glee club and we're gonna tell you all of our names:

I'm Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes , Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany and Artie! And the newest member with his voice will make you glad, you will start to smile even if before you were, here's our friend, Kurt!"

But Kurt wasn't there. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Pav! Look what I've found!" the young man was swimming towards his best friend, Pavarotti, a yellow fish. They were exploring a ship that had sunk many years before.

"Kurt, I'm worried! You skipped your first show and you know that your dad doesn't want you to wander!"

"Relax, Pav. So, what do you think this is?" he asked, brandishing an iron tool with three tines.

"No idea...come on, we have to go back to the palace! It's...it's dangerous out here! Wait. Why is it dark already?" The fish cautiously looked up, but saw nothing. When he turned around he saw "AAAAH KURT! Run!" – he saw a shark coming their way.

Kurt swam as fast as he could, glancing back every now and then, to make sure that his friend was following him.

But, suddenly, he heard a cry for help "Pav!" he shouted, turning around, swimming to the fish.

Pavarotti was trapped in a porthole and was trying to escape.

The shark was coming to get him and he was very fast, but Kurt was faster: he pulled his friend's fins and took him out, allowing the dumb shark to take his place.

Pav turned to the bigger fish and stuck his tongue out at him "That's what you get when you meddle with us! Ahahahah!" the shark floundered and Pav swam to Kurt, frightened.

"Silly, it's okay, he's trapped. Now, let's go, I know someone we can ask for information."

They swam to the surface: there was a seagull, standing on a rock, singing. Well, trying to.

"Oh, oh, who do I see! Kurt, boy, how are you doing?"

"Hello, Sandy. I brought you some human objects to analyze, maybe you can tell us what they are!" said Kurt, while Pav contained a smirk.

"Well, let me see." He took the first object, a metallic helix attached to a wooden handle.

"Do you know what this might be?"

"Of course, of course. This, my friends, is an ear cleaner! You put it into the ear and you turn it. Next thing you know, your ears are as clean as a mirror!"

Flounder had his best "...please" face on, but Kurt looked satisfied with the explanation and showed the seagull another object.

"What about this?" he asked, smiling. It was the pointy iron thing.

"This is tricky, you know. But – he stroke his feathers with it – I think I'm safe saying that this is a dinglehopper! Humans use it to comb their hair. A bit weird, if you ask me – he said, in a confidential tone – but still, they're humans."

Pav was annoyed over measure: he thought that Sandy was really dumb and hated having to deal with his nonstop blabbering.

"Kurt, it's time to go, your father will be incredibly mad and we're wasting our tim..."

Kurt froze. "Dad. Ugh, you're right Pav, we got to go. Bye Sandy, and thanks!"

The prince couldn't know that someone was watching him hurry back to his father's palace.

"Yes, hurry home, prince. You don't want to make daddy angry, do you?" said a deep voice, to itself.

"Your father will regret his decision to cast me away from the palace, I swear he will."


End file.
